This invention generally relates to electronic controllers for machines, and more particularly to a diagnostic apparatus for a microprocessor based electronic controller for a compressor.
The implementation of electronic compressor control devices has created the need for improved methods of electronic controller diagnostics. Electronic hardware is difficult to analyze in field applications where present test methods are not practical. To date, previous methods for full diagnostic testing of electronic controllers have been accomplished by using simulators, functional test sets, and manual test instruments requiring constant human interaction. These methods are tedious requiring the use of bulky and expensive equipment. Additionally, constant effective human interaction is not always possible in such instances where a unit is being tested in a heat chamber, or in such instances where the electronic portions of the controllers must be continuously, and rapidly, exercised in time intervals of hundreds or thousands of hours. The need for portable, user-friendly, automated, full diagnostic testing is vital for effective functional testing of an electronic controller, for controller burn-in, for quality control auditing and for other various field test applications.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present methods and devices for full diagnostic testing of microprocessor-based electronic controllers for machines, such as compressors, for example. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.